Many and varied methods of loading trash bins into disposal vehicles have been employed. The art is replete with remote structures using hydraulic pressure in cylinders to grasp and lift the bins or containers to the top of the bed and unload the contents inside. In most cases the structures have been limited to using arms or guides apart from the vehicle bed itself. Sexton, Jr. et al in U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,885 teaches such a device with a pair of arms, one distending to the ground and the other pivoted in such a manner as to lift the bin above the vehicle bed, utilizing the contour of the bed for tilting. The same inventor as above, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,684 employes a pair of single arms arranged on the front of the vehicle with a slot on a lug holding the container at the end of the arm. A separate hydraulic mechanism tilts the container at the end of the stroke.
Love discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,433 a trackway detachably mounted to the front end of a truck at the bottom and the truck body at the top using supports. A bucket is mounted upon the trackway and a cable moves the bucket to its emptying position with a rack and pinion arrangement providing the rotation for dumping.
A side mounted hydraulic actuated system is employed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,707 issued to Bingham et al wherein a piston and cylinder raise the carriage in guide rails with a chain and a second cylinder dumping the bin held by a pair of gripping arms into the side of the vehicle.
The instant inventor in an earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,067 utilizes a stationary chain fixed within a channel like track extending upwards along the back of the truck and horizontally on the top. A hydraulic gear motor engages the chain and lifts the bin upward dumping with a hydraulic cylinder provided with a second set of controls.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,785 issued to Dahlin and Italian Patent No. 571540 of Hanz Zoller.